Grancrest Senki: Bloodstone
by Izzy129
Summary: Brought into an age of Lords, Crests, and Chaos. The citizens, militia, and Government of Dordon county now find themselves in a fight for self-preservation and reunification of the current world. Though there may be those who would want to keep the status-quo, Dordon county will have to decide whether they want to help incite a revolution like no other. (AU/OC)


Chapter 1

"Well, the inspection of the base is going smoothly"

Walking down past the rows diamond T model 970 four ton supply tucks and world war two era flatbed trucks loaded with tanks and armoured cars. The man who spoke as he inspected the bases operations over time with his green eyes.

His black locks waved in the light wind blew as he walked around the main base under the sunset. Looking over to a table with three other people sitting down. With beer's on the engine deck of a M5A2 Stuart light tank parked next to five more, one of them looked over to him and waved as he shouted towards Dominic.

"Hey Dom, Get you're ass over here!"

Looking over Dominic smiled at the trio, the man who called tom him wore simple mechanic's attire . The mechanic's brother, was also the commander and chief of Unity City's militia. Which Dominic was a candidate to elected to run in the next year. Dom went and thought about the department that were responsible for running each part of this self-reliant city.

There was the Department of Defence, which oversaw the Militia and the development, manufacture and deployment of equipment for the local self defence forces.

Then there were the ministry of Justice, and the Ministry of agriculture. Both do exactly as they say on the tin, the former managed the judicial courts and police. While the latter managed the production of crops and livestock farms.

Finally there were the department's of transport, industry and administration. All three governed thing like public transport, the county owned factories and the emergency reserves. Should something happen to transport the county that the administration of Unity city was responsible for managing. While the Administration looked over the counties government budget and local economy.

The militia and the county that the governing body of Unity city oversaw were made exempt from the ATF at the approval of the pentagon and Congress. Though there were compromises such as not being able to use full auto outside of Franklin county's borders.

With his thoughts gathered Dominic strode over to George and greeted him "So, George I hope you're doing well".

George let out a hearty laugh, "well maintaining and fixing the stuff here never get old".

Dominic let a friendly smile creep upon his face, placing his hand on his hips as he did and said "Well, my friend, so far my 'inspection' of the base had gone smoothly".

George looking down at the young politician said with a grin"Well let's just hope nothing too exciting happens while I'm running things in this county".

Dominic shook his head, raising his left hand, with a sigh Dominic said "Relax, something exciting happening is-".

However, before he could finish what he said. A bright aurora borealis shone through the night sky. Followed by the sudden shake of the ground. With wide eyes and a shocked expression Dominic looked around and shouted "What Happened!?".

Within minutes of whatever had just transpired. Two Men in military uniforms came up to to the duo. The one on the left said "I hate to interrupt, but all the minister's had just now called a state of emergency and require you're presence mister wright".

Dominic was unsure as to why a state of emergency was declared, but if that was the case then he had to meet with the other minister's about this. Dominic looked to his friend and then back to the soldiers and nodded "Alright, let's go".

Twenty minutes later, main government building, Manhattan Square

Dominic Wright had now just gotten into the building, he was still wearing the three piece suit that he was wearing for the end of month inspection. Walking towards the main meeting room, He let out a sigh of relief "Alright, if it has come to this then so be it".

With that he opened he greeted by similar clothed men and women, all of which were sitting down awaiting his arrival.

Whatever this meeting was about, it couldn't be good. Taking a seat Demonic said with as much calmness as he could must the words to begin this meeting. After all the fate of Dordon county was now in the balance.

"So, Ladies and gentlemen I'm sure you're all aware about the anomaly that has just occurred as of late?".

One thing was for sure, Dominic and his fellow department heads had their work cut out for them.

Meanwhile with Theo and Siluca

It was right then after Lessic and Moereno left a few days ago for Savis, that Siluca had sensed a massive energy convergence. Though this energy was not of chaos itself, she had no idea at first. But when she went to the balcony where her lord Theo was, there was a sudden shock wave.

Siluca shook her head, wondering what just happened. The confused look in her eyes betraying her slightly concerned expression upon her face as she thought 'Was that a chaos explosion? No it couldn't have been'.

Getting up both Siluca and Theo were greeted with the sight of a pair of tall glass towers and groups of bright lights. There was a city and few towns with strange structures and a strange circular forty foot tall stone-like wall with four large steels gates situated in a Large fifty kilometre clearing to the south. Though as curious as she was, she was unsure of the intelligence of the the people who was governing those towns and the city they saw.

Then again the occupants were likely just as confused as she was. Gathering her resolve and consolidating her thoughts she calmly said the words to her lord that could likely tip the balance into their favour. That was, if they played their cards right.

Bushing herself off Siluca turned to her lord and said with a light smile "Theo-sama, due to the recent complications" taking the time to catch her breath she turned to their new guests "we may have to accommodate our current plans for our new guests".

Though one question was on the blonde mages mind.

Were these people friend or foe? Which one were they.

The duo hoped it wasn't the latter.

**AN: There we go a story idea I had in my head for some time now. This story will mostly be focusing on the geopolitical and larger scale of the repercussions of this county of American's showing up. Doubt certain members of the Mages Association in universe will not sit still while such technology is in existence. Most likely will attempt to at least undermine Dominic's efforts.**

**Chronologically this is set Post-Salamader fight. Also keep in mind, the arrival and presence of Dordon county will possibly have effects on the timeline.**

**Keep in mind golden rule of capitalism, where there is demand there is profit. Where there is a lot of demand, there is a lot of profit.**


End file.
